Common Musings
by SweetG
Summary: SHOUNEN AI, Raito/L/Raito Drabbles series. LAST CHAPTER: Yagami Raito wouldn't hit a girl... But this was war... ::Raito smiled a sadistic smile... 'Let the war begin... “Weddie-san"'::
1. On the truth

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings:** _Bitch!Raito, shounen ai

* * *

_

**Common Musings**

**Chapter one: **_Common musings on the truth_

Raito was absolutely positive on one thing.

He hated L. He hated everything about him.

He hated his childish demenours, his addiction to anything with an important amount of sugar, and his intelligence.

And he hated the way the guy would have the wits to always suspect him.

He hated ALL of that.

It was frustrating!

He didin't behave like the 20-something guy he was supposed to be, but like a kindergarten toodler.

Why couldn't he grow up?

Okay, maybe he was being a little hypocrite with himself right now...

He didn't... "Hate" the detective. The guy just got on his nerves sometimes.

And, yeah, he behaved like a toodler once on a while, too...

But it was all because of L! All his godamned fault!

I mean, he was Yagami Raito... THE Yagami Raito, always top student, good son, perfect brother, caring boyfriend, more than just a great fuck... He was (_Almost_) perfect!

How could it not be L's fault that he somewhat behaved like an inmature sore looser when around him?

Okay, maybe he was being an arrogant, selfish, proud dickhead, right now...

He sighed.

Maybe he should stop being such a pussy liar... Maybe he should, at least, admit the truth to himself.

And said truth was that the only thing he hated, the only thing that really got to his nerves about the weird man sitting next to him, the so-called "L", was one single tinny detail...

And that was that Raito had fallen in love with the sugar addict, sleep deprived guy.

* * *

**A/N:** :P I knows it's pointless, but I still had to get out of my mind...

Oh! Please review if you liked it, that way, I'll be pleased to continue I also swear I wont bite if you flame, I'll just roll my eyes and laugh it off D

**Memé-chan (SweetG, G-chan, General Estrella, Rage)**


	2. On donuts and concentration

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings:**_ Shounen ai_

* * *

**Common Musings**

**Chapter two: **_Common musings on donuts and concentration_

Raito just stared.

Okay, stared and sighed.

L was intending to choke himself to death with a giant donut.

How could this guy be a world-famous detective, in charge of a mass-murder case, Raito couldn't know.

The guy was not only childish, but also _weird_.

_...But he does look kinda cute._ He thought, still watching the vain attempts L was doing to eat the giant thing in just one bite.

Raito then shocked his head.

_Raito, quit the shit! You shouldn't be thinking this! The Kira case comes first, remember?_

...But despite all the scolding his brain was doing, he found himself still attached to the image of a sugar covered L, opening his mouth to an impossible extent to swallow a donut, the which he held with two slender fingers...

...HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE LIKE THIS?!

When L could stuff the thing into his mouth, Raito couldn't help but to smile.

... And then L started choking, in a quite funny way.

_There's no way I'll ever concentrate by __**his**__ side, I'll better have a break... _

* * *

**AN:** Please, don't kill me! I know it's stupid and short, but I still kinda like it :P

Reviews, please? You'll make this poor girl so happy if you reviewed D

Ah! Thanks to Myinukoi (Oh my God, you do? Thanks so much 3 You've made my day), PirateCaptainBo (Thanks so much for the review, and having me on your alert list! And here I am, updating only for you xDD), Whitelilly (Thanks for having me on your alert list ) and to Kitsucaramy (Thanks for having me on your faves TwT)

**Memé-chan**


	3. On sugar

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai_

**

* * *

**

**Common Musings**

**Chapter three: **_Common musings on sugar_

One of the things about L that amused (Or got him pissed off, depending on his wild mood swings) Raito the most, was his addiction for everything sugary.

It was almost as if Ryuzaki _was made_ for sugar.

The detective could eat enormous amounts of sugar filled products without facing the hyperness any normal human being would.

It was almost amazing, Raito thought. How he could stuff himself with all that junk, and still remain healthy.

Right now, the weird slip of a man was eating a huge slice of cheesecake, with a steaming hot cup of sweet scented chocolate... The donut incident, long forgotten.

Raito wondered if the detective could get _tired_ of all that unhealthy trash... I mean, there were things far more delicious, enticing, and HEALTHY than all those evil sweets!

He raised an eyebrow at his own stupidity.

_You know he'll never get tired of sugar, dolt_.

... _Wait a moment... Did I call sweets... Evil?_

He shuddered and took the resolution to keep himself away from the man that was still eating the cheesecake, at least, until he was done with that task.

L's sugary obsession would end up driving him crazy...

(Or stupid... )

(Or both...)

* * *

**AN**: I know :P Still pointless, still short...

Please, review? (Big shinny puppy eyes)

MAJOR THANKS TO: PirateCaptainBo (Thanks again for your review --, you made me soooo happy), Makayla (Thanks! In-character? O.O OMG… About the "shocked" thing… Hahahaha, thanks. Sometimes my English SUCKS… Well, okay. It SUCKS all the time xDDD…), Darkkitsune18 (thanks for having me on your faves!), Reyinn, and TwilightTarabekah (Thanks for having me on your alert list! TwT)

**Memé-chan**


	4. On love

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai_

* * *

**Common Musings**

**Chapter four: **_Common musings on love_

Yagami Raito had never been in love before. Not on his sweet childhood, never at high school. He had been too busy being the best to ever worry about such trivial things as romance.

... However, now he found himself in love. Helplessly so.

And it was rather uncomfortable.

Becuase, being in love with THE L wasn't quite easy.

And the fact that he was the prime suspect in the Kira case, didn't seem to help either.

Raito sighed.

_Why couldn't I fall in love with Misa?_

He casted a glance to the blonde, who was sitting right in front of him, talking about some nonsense he couldn't quite care about.

She was rather pretty, and very cute, in her goth D's style.

He kept on watching her, as she chattered childishly about something or the other (Yes, he wasn't paying any attention to her, what a shame...).

_Why couldn't I fall in love with Misa?_

He thought, once again, sighing.

"Ne, Raito-kun, are you alright?"

It was Ryuzaki, with his thumb in his mouth, looking at him with his owlish black (And black rimmed) eyes.

He seemed concerned... And Raito found himself smiling a pretty and sincere smile.

"I'm fine Ryuzaki"

_...Because you can't choose who you fall in love with_

...And he was in love with the man sitting next to him.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I liked this one, dunno why :D And yes, still random, still short...

Anyways, reviews please? Drenched puppy eyes

Thank you a7xvampire, for your review, and adding me to your alert list :3 You made me really, really happy.

Memé-chan 


	5. On jealousy

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Jealous!Raito, __Shounen ai_

**Common Musings**

**Chapter five: **_Common musings on jealousy_

To Yagami Raito, the word "jealousy" had never meant anything.

He had never experienced it, because he had never felt something deep for the girls he had dated once in a while...

He knew that Sayu, his sister, had felt it more than once, because "Some unknown chicks were stealing his niisan!"

He smiled. Sayu was so childish.

That smile was chased away by the flirtatious voice of Weddie, who was talking with L, who seemed pretty unaware of her intentions.

Well, now Yagami Raito could say he was tasting jealousy. Bitter, bitter jealousy... And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

...The burglar was now getting pretty intimate with the detective, and rather touchy...

He felt the urge to pry her hands off the man, because _L was his_.

...Now she was getting a little bit **TOO** touchy, for Raito's taste.

He just narrowed his eyes a bit, biting his tongue with a feral intensity.

When the woman smiled kindly, and took off her sunglasses to wink at L ,in a seductive way, Raito couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to the bathroom" He said, dragging the sugar addict with him, due to the chain that tied them together.

He couldn't see it, but Weddie smirked, in a sexy way, lighting a cigarrette. She couldn't care less about him.

"Raito-kun, I've noticed you dislike Weddie-san... Why could that be?" Asked L innocently, when they reached their destination.

"It's nothing Ryuzaki, don't work yourself up on it" He tried hard not to blush, under the intense gaze.

...Oh, Raito had never felt that feeling before... But now he could tell jealousy was a big, ugly bitch...

**AN:** Hahahahaha... I just had to insert Weddie, I love her, she's so sexy :P

Please, review! Pwetty pwease with sugar on top! You'll make me happy :D

Sorry for taking so long to update!

Anyways, thanks to Simply Manialoll for adding me to your alerts list, and to xRandomHeartsx (Hope you find the new chapters a li'l bit more interesting:3) for the review, and adding me to your alert list.

**Memé-chan**


	6. On SEX

**Tittle:**_Common Musings_

**Author:**_Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:**_Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai_

* * *

**Common Musings**

**Chapter six: **_Common musings on SEX_

Sex was something completely natural.

He had been used to having it with some of his "girlfriends", and it was something he kinda enjoyed. 

**NOW**, the fact that **L** was **asking** some **sex-related** questions, with that curious, adorable, and expectant look on his eyes, wasn't natural at all.

He felt his blood rising up to his cheeks, where it started radiating heat.

Too surprised to even consider being annoyed for the sudden intrusion on his privacy, he just managed to look uneasy.

_Why does L want to know if I've had sexual relations!_

"Is there something wrong with me asking that question, Raito-kun?" 

_If there's something...!_

"I... You... Ryuzaki, what's the point to that question!" 

The detective smiled a pretty, teasing smile.

"Is Raito-kun uncomfortable with his sexuality?" 

_If I'm...! _He cringed.

He felt exasperated. It was in these times that he was so pissed off wth the man that he could hit him. He _had_ to behave like a toddler.

"Fine Ryuzaki! I've had sexual relationships, so?" He snapped, his blush going to a new, unexplored fade of crimson.

L blinked a few times, and then made another question.

"Has Raito-kun had sexual relationships with men?" 

... Another thing Raito would NEVER understand about the mistery called "L" was how the guy could keep such a straight face while asking those things. Amazing.

He almost passed out from the shame.

_Damn you, L!_

He sighed and shrugged a bit, giving in to whatever game L was playing.

"No, I haven't...-An idea appeared out of nowhere, and he smiled, smugly- Have you?"

_If L wants to talk about sex, then, that we shall do._

* * *

**AN:** :P Couldn't resist the urge to write it down. Next chappie will take on from here :D

Anyways, review, please,it'd be my birthday present! (YAY, THIS SUNDAY I TURN 17:3):)

Thank yous go to Katy (Hell yeah, a jealous Raito is just too good xDDD), DeElric (Here I am ;) ), Sora Pwns x3 (Ohhh! Thaaaaaaaaaanks! I try my best with these things… Well, I tried my best, they're all written… xD And, yes… GO WEDDIE! ), ToNightIamgone (Oh, was it? 3 This one, is kinda… Well, not sweet xDD), Simply Manialoll (Yes, sometimes we forget he's human… I really don't like him, but I fell in love with him in the Yotsuba Arc, because he was shown as the kid he could have been, hadn't he found the Death Note… And he wasn't THAT bad…), Synonymous Brian (Thanks for reviewing:D), Nanasabaku13, and Oztan (Thank you for putting me on your "alert list" :3) 

**Memé-chan**


	7. On L's Private Stuff and sexual tension

Tittle: Common Musings

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai, Bitch!L_

**

* * *

**

**Common Musings**

**Chapter seven: **_Common musings on L's private stuff and sexual frutration_

L was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Is that something Raito-kun should know?" He asked, innocently, biting his thumbnail.

Raito lifted an eyebrow, elegantly.

"Are _you_ uncomfortable with your sexuality, Ryuzaki?" He smirked.

The detective blinked twice, and then the ghost of a small smile graced his features.

"That's something Kira would do, Raito-kun. Use my own words against me"

Raito cringed, at the unexpected attack. But then recovered his composure.

"Are you trying to avoid the subject, Ryuzaki?" He teased, his smirk growing into a full evil smile.

... And then he came to realize something.

_L __**is**__**avoiding**__ my question... Could it be that...?_

He felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

_Maybe inquiring on L's private stuff wasn't such a great idea_. Told him some inner voice.

But now, he couldn't take back the question. He had the **urge** to know if L's body had been claimed before.

L's lips parted a bit, and Raito felt his body tense up.

"No, I've never experienced sexual relationships of any kind, Raito-kun" He stated, calmly, his voice, as usual, not even faltering a bit.

The sand haired teenager almost sighed in relief. It would have been pretty bad for his nerves to know that someone had dared to have sexual intercourse with L.

He was the only one that should have L in such an intimate way, he decided.

He cleared his mind of those thoughts and fixed his eyes on the sleep deprived guy, once more. He was currently reading something on his laptop, stuff related to the Kira case, of course.

"Ryuzaki?"

The man turned to him, his obsidian pools holding sheer curiosity.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"What was all that sex chatter about?"

L just stared at him, silently, before leaving his computer on his nighstand (It was almost 3 a.m., so they were in their own quarters already).

"I wanted to know if Kira acted out on sexual frustration"

Raito felt his right eye twitching.

_I'll kill him_.

* * *

**AN:** :P Just had to! Forgive me xDDD

One little thing! These drabble-like thingies will always be from the Yotsuba arc. I just can't write something that involves L dying :P Love him too much.

Thank yous and lots of love to: MattTheGamer (Hahahahahaha! Thanks for all those beautiful and inspiring reviews ;) Thanks to you I finished the last drabble!), MiaoShou( OHMYGOD -Starry Eyes- . Yes, he's rather overwhelmed xDDD, I mean, he isn't really used to love, or even LIKE someone… And yes, he is jealous of the poor sugary thingies xDD Who wouldn't? I mean, L is more fond of those sweets than of most of the investigation party xDD… Yeah, Weddie's like THE cool woman xDD They wouldn't suit? Owww… :( … YES! L sometimes is like… "The-king-of-thy-embarrassing-themes" xDDD I mean, he can ask DA questions with a straight poker face, maaaan, I wish I could do that xDDD), Kawaa-Kiree (THANKS! –Huggles her- Do you really think this' funny? Oh, thaaaaaaaaaanks! x3), Oztan (Here I am, and here I'll be for aboooout… 3 more chaps? Yeah :D), Sora Pwns x3 (YEAH YOU ARE! XDDD Oh, really? Thanks! My English knowledge is TRAAAAAASH xD), Adrienne (Is that your real name? Because I like love it xD Oh yes, foul language, those are my second name and my surname xDD My first one's Gimena, since you ask so nicely xDDD… Oh, I wished you remembered too, because now I wanna read it :(… Anyways, go read "A Tithe To Hell", that's a fic to remember –Wink-), Videogamer7 ( :D thanks for the positive review!), AniFre202, Faydora, LiisuT, suberXxXduperXxXfun machine for adding me to your Alert List :D. And to Needles and Pins for adding me to your faves!

Reviews light up this girl's day :D

(If you wanted to know… I SPENT A GREAT BIRTHDAY! And a friend of mine even gave me Death Note: "The Last Name" (L) xDDD Yaaay!)

**Memé-chan**


	8. On tennis

Tittle: Common Musings

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai_

_(Raito is chainless in this on... And... OMG! THEY FINALLY KISS! xD...)_

**

* * *

**

**Common Musings**

**Chapter eight: **_Common musings on tennis_

Okay. He **wasn't**Kira. He could swear it on his pride that he wasn't...

...But he **still **hated loosing.

Specially to L.

And that was the main reason they'd been entangled on this tennis match for so long.

Both were giving their damned best, exhausting themselves so, and there was no chance the game would end soon.

Raito stole a glance at L's face. He seemed different while playing. He was someone entirely different than the nearly epic detective he portrayed, entirely different, too, from the curious petit enfant he was at heart.

And Raito couldn't help but _love_ this L, too.

He smiled, and L raised an eyebrow in suspicion, waiting for him to make the next move.

_But no matter how much I love this, or any L... I __**won't**__ loose!_ It was his pride speakig.

The game went on, for about thirty more minutes.

Both men seemed completely wore out, panting and sweating.

Raito glared at his opponent, and then he noticed something out of place on his black, deep, and almost always dull eyes.

They were currently shining, with an unknown gleam.

_What's going on?_

The detective started dribbling the ball softly, and then smiled widely, looking like a happy little kid... In a wicked L way, that is.

There was silence for a while, Raito expecting him to throw the ball, or say something, or do both.

_Just stop staring!_

L seemed to hear his silent plea, and talked, for once...

"Raito-kun, I've been thinking... I might, as well, love you" Said the detective, while doing a wonderful move; Keeping any emotion from showing off, his voice, not even faltering once.

Okay, that was... Unexpected (The understatement of the year!)

Raito's breath froze in his lungs. And he himself, froze on his spot, missing the ball for a few inches.

_Game, set, and match for L._

That was the end of their game. L had won.

Said man smiled, taking his index finger to his mouth.

Raito opened his once, twice... And then a third time, but only air came out of his lips. He was... What? Astonished? HELL YES.

L started walking towards him, and when he stood near enough, he kissed Raito softly on the lips.

Said man blinked a few times, before kissing back, sweetly.

When their lips parted, a playful smile crept across Raito's features, he then spoke softly:

"You better be telling the truth... If you used that to win I'll make sure you won't ever be able to play tennis again!"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Hahahahahhahahaha, everyone's loved the "sexual frustration" thing, how great! And you seem to find this fic entertaining, which is even better, because this one's the fic I enjoyed the most writing :D So it means alot if you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it :D

Ah! And one more last thing: I'M WRITING A NEW DRABBLE SERIES! Yay! But this one's an L/Matsuda (With some Raito/L/Matsuda, too xDD), I hope you'll read it :D

As always... –Half screams, half squeals- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES TIME OUT OF THEIR TIME TO READ THIS! ToT...

Special thank yous to: MiaoShou (Hahahaha! That would have been hilarious, but hey, it would kinda ruin Raito's reputation, wouldn't it? xDDD I'll still keep it on mind for another occasion xDD Yes, L's a bit manipulative... But isn't so Raito, too? :P), Jinsane223 (Hahahahaha, I SO had to write it xD, ToNightIamgone (You're… Forgiven? O.oU Anyways, THANKS! Hahahahahaha, yes, yaoi's always niiiiiice xD), XxGrim TuesdayxX (Hahahahaha, yes, I love how it ends too :P), Synonymous Brian (Here I am D), Sora Pwns x3 (Yes, I so do love you! Indecent Wink xD Yes, I guess they had a nasty fight right after that xDDD), Oztan (Yes, they got longer!), Fouloldron (I guess it was the other way round xDDD). And to: Xurtan (For adding me to your C2 D), xx Anime Roleplayer xx (For adding me to your faves), Kagome-chn LP, Draco-is-the-punk and Lunabasketcase (For adding me to your alert list).

…You all know what I'm about to ask... Reviews? Pwease? :3

**Memé-chan**


	9. On Rejection

Tittle: Common Musings

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai_

**Common Musings**

**Chapter nine: **_Common musings on rejection_

Yagami Raito found hiself having contradictory feelings.

He was slightly sad for Matsuda, yes, because the man was goofy and childish, but loyal and a good person, nonetheless.

And seeing him that lonely, that sad, that heart-broken... Well, it wasn't a happy sight for anyone.

Knowing that the main reason for this sight was L's rejection, didn't make it any better.

... Then, there was this other feeling...

Could it be labeled as happiness?

Maybe it was... Maybe he was happy that L had rejected Matsuda **for him**.

_For me..._

It made him feel rather selfish, but he couldn't help it.

He was glad. And he was relieved, too.

Why? Because, as much as he loved pretending he was perfect, he had to admit he wasn't,

he'd never be. And he would have had a hard time trying to bury any murderous thought,

glare... Or _attempt_ towards Matsuda, had he dared to touch (Or else) what was _his_, was it

with or without L's approval.

Something deep inside told him that L should be forever his. That it was only right, after all.

Raito sighed. Being in love, he decided, was a turmoil. And a tiring experience.

He then stared at Ryuzaki, who had fallen asleep in his chair, still in his crouching position,

and he could sense a strange warmness spreading trhough his body. It was a beautiful

scene, alluring, and peaceful.

He bent over and kissed the raven haired's forehead, lightly, as to avoid waking him up. He

then smiled.

Being in love could be tiring, but it was rather pleasing. And the fact that h_e was loved back_

made it all that much better.

Raito smirked one last time, before turning to work on his laptop.

_Matsuda will need to come over rejection_.

**AN:** Hehehehehe... Same thing as Weddie... Couldn't help it :)

Anyways! Please, please, review! I'll give you cookies Wink, wink

Special thanks to: Oztan (Thaank youuu :D), DeElric (Yes, they kisseeeeed! Isn't that, like, GREAT?! :D), Synonymous Brian ( Here I am! Hahahaha, I'm so happy that you all seemed to like this chapter :D), MiaoShou (Hahahaha, yeah! I wish I could use the same strategy to win a tennis match xDDD It'd be so cool! Huuuummm… You know, that's not such a bad idea, maybe I'll write an extra musing with some smut in it xDDD) and Sora Pwns x3 (Ohmy, I have such a dirty mind, I wonder… What did you have to stuff in your mouth? XDDDD Nah, kidding :P I love you soooooo much xDD).

**Memé-chan**


	10. On War

Tittle: Common Musings

**Tittle:** _Common Musings_

**Author:** _Yay! Me, Memé-chan :P_

**Pairing:** _Raito/L/Raito_

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai, Bitch!Raito, Bitch!Weddie, OOC._

* * *

**Common Musings**

**Chapter ten: **_Common Musings on war_

_I am a gentleman_. He reminded himself.

_I cannot hit a lady._ He narrowed his eyes.

_But she's not a __**lady**_. He thought, grinding his teeth.

_She's an almighty __**bitch**_. He almost snorted.

Weddie smiled, flirtatious, twirling a silver-blond lock of hair (Silver-blond DYED hair, Raito thought, bitterly).

It had been hard to put up with the burglar before, but now it was nearly impossible. She had gotten even more flirtatious with the passing days. Now winks and casual touches weren't enough, she was giving hints that would get even Matsuda to notice (Which he already had, as every other member of the investigation).

... And it was taking all of Raito's patience and perfection not to kill her in a most cruel way.

The sexy woman widened her smile, making a particularly flirty comment about L's looks today.

The named guy, as always, was being far too innocent for his own good... _Acting_ too innocent.

Which was more like it.

Raito knew that L knew Weddie was trying to get into his pants, he was just _too_ intelligent and observant to ignore it... And yeah, it pissed him off a bit, but he let it slip...

... Because the one _currently getting into the detective's pants was him_. He couldn't help but smile at that,Weddie looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and Raito widened even more his smile, face taking a malicious glint.

The woman snorted, and dismissed him, lighting a cigarrette, with her pretty hands. No infatuated kid would scare her.

...Weddie obviously ignored that Raito wasn't just a regular kid, nor a regular _infatuated_ kid.

If this was going to turn into a war, then Raito would fight with all his might. He was, after all, a sore looser.

"Ryuzaki?" The sand haired teen's voice was almost sugar coated.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" The detective turned around to face him, thumb subconsciously dropping from his mouth.

Everything happened in a single second.

Raito leaned towards the dark haired man, and pressed his lips against L's.

The teen nibbled the sleep deprived guy's lower lip, until said man's lips parted, and he could slip his tongue into the sweet cavity... The which tasted strongly of chocolate and strawberries.

He could hear Weddie's startled gasp, and then her almost silent growl, and he couldn't have felt better. He stroked L's hair, as the other man slowly relaxed and gave in to the kiss.

Tongues danced, rubbed and lips caressed.

A few minutes later, when the thing was definitely getting too heated, a resounding cough made them split up. Breathing ragged, lips swollen, eyes lustful, cheeks burning.

The rest of the investigation team (Including Yagami-san) was staring at them with different amounts of surprise and embarrassment.

Weddie was nearly petrified, her cool appearance almost destroyed thanks to her widely open mouth, the which made her look slightly like a fish.

After both boys' breathings had calmed down, Raito smiled a too bright and unashamed smile, getting up from his chair.

"I have a little craving for chocolate cake." He said, ignoring the astonished looks he was receiving.

He turned towards Weddie, and grinned what could easily be described as an evil grin.

"Would you like some too, _Weddie-san_?" He asked, mockingly.

The woman then closed her mouth, and composed a little, coughing once or twice.

"That would be nice, _Raito-kun_" She answered, voice dripping sarcasm and hate, her face sporting a huge, fake, beautiful smile.

"Let's go then, Ryuzaki" Said the teen, turning to look at L, who was hiding (Without enough success) a huge grin, thumb in his mouth, once again.

Raito smiled a sadistic smile, while dragging L with himself to the kitchen.

_Let the war begin... "Weddie-san"_

_Raito: 1; Weddie: 0 _

_(He'd widen the gap, or course.)_

* * *

**A/N**: This is kinda like the end... Or not. Who knows. Perhaps some day I'll continue it :)

Oh! Yes, I wanted to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I soooo need a beta xDDDD...

I also wanted to say "Thank you so very much" to everyone who reviewed this: It meant alot to me. An awful lot, really :D

Special thanks to:

PirateCaptainBo (for sending me the first review to this story. It really cheered me up, thanks!), Sora Pwns x3 (your beautiful reviews always lighten me up :D… Hey, why do everyone think they wouldn't match? :(), MiaoShou (Well, you already know I LOVE your stories, so it meant A LOT for me when you reviewed. And, yeah, those are my definitions for love xD), MattTheGamer (Your reviews made me laugh :D Dunno why. And it made me extremely happy that you put me on your faves list :'D), Synonymous Brian, and ToNightIamgone (For reviewing in such a positive way, and adding me to your faves… And yes, isn't L cute when he sleeps? :D), Jinsane226 and DeElric (For your wonderful reviews :D), and Fouoldron (For your beautiful reviews, and those amazing ideas :D)

One last thing: If you've read these drabbles and you've never reviewed: please, do so. It'd make me endlessly happy, you know? This is my favourite fanfic, and it'd be so lovely if I could hear what you think about it.

**Memé-chan**


End file.
